


Gag Gift

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman manages to take Batman by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Gift

Batman was working late at the Watchtower.  He'd been testing the security systems for a solid twelve hours and was starting to feel a little muzzy.

"You need a break," said Superman from behind him.

"Batman doesn't do breaks," Batman grunted, squinting at a circuit-breaker. 

"I brought you a snack, at least," said the Kryptonian, holding out a can of "Mixed Nuts."

Batman absent-mindedly took the can from Superman, hoping to make him go away.  He opened it--and two spring-activated snakes jumped out at his face.

Batman was pleased that he didn't flinch. 

Much.

"You do realize," he said sternly to the Kryptonian, who was stifling giggles, "That never would have worked if I weren't exhausted."

"Yes," said Clark, grinning.

"And it never would have worked if I didn't _trust you implicitly,_ for some unfathomable reason."

"I know."  Clark still seemed to be muffling snickers.

"Thank you for the distraction, Clark.  Now, are you going to destroy the tapes of that, or am I going to have to add that to my already-extensive to-do list?"

Superman rolled his eyes slightly.  "I'll do it, Bruce."  As he turned to go he threw over his shoulder, "But I'll always have the memories."

Batman just snorted. 

He made sure Superman was well out of the room before allowing himself a smile.


End file.
